The art pertaining to photographic cameras includes various examples of film drive mechanisms with manual or automatic control of film direction in a film advance or rewind mode. Many of these mechanisms are complex and others are specifically intended for use in particular camera embodiments.
Certain recently developed cassette load cameras have been developed to utilize a film thrusting cassette which is end loaded through a door of the camera and is thrust out of the cassette into engagement with a winder spool or drum at the opposite end of the camera body. To coordinate action of the cassette film spool and the winder spool, the driving lugs or hubs for these spools are connected by a gear train with an odd number of gears to provide same direction rotation of the two spools. For manually actuated versions of such cameras, it is desirable to provide a film drive control that is set in a film advancing mode when the cassette is inserted and is changed by the operator to a rewind mode to allow the film to be wound back into the cassette at the user's convenience. The rewind mode should be maintained until the film is completely wound into the cartridge and the cartridge has been removed from the camera.